Talk:Translations
Research notes The following resourses were used to find all this information: * Book databases ** Internet Speculative Fiction Database http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/ea.cgi?13 ** Worldcat https://www.worldcat.org/ ** Index Translationum http://www.unesco.org/xtrans/bsform.aspx ** The European Library http://www.theeuropeanlibrary.org/ ** Eurobuch https://www.eurobuch.com/buch/isbn * Goodreads pages on Lois McMaster Bujold and her books ** https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/16094.Lois_McMaster_Bujold *** the top page, connects to all the others ** https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/16094.Lois_McMaster_Bujold/blog *** just read articles - this and the goodreads lists below served as good seeds for finding new languages to search for. ** https://www.goodreads.com/series/98250-vorkosigan-saga-publication ** https://www.goodreads.com/series/43463-world-of-the-five-gods ** https://www.goodreads.com/series/44414-the-sharing-knife *** For these three: click on a book, click on "Other editions" within the picture, click on a book, click on "More details" ** https://www.goodreads.com/work/editions/1401031-the-spirit-ring *** click on a book, click on "More details" * Publisher websites (see the various subpages for the individual languages) ** Once one book is found, click on author's name to get a more complete list * Wikipedia articles on Lois McMaster Bujold in various languages ** It can be tricky figuring out how her name is rendered in a given language. Cut-and-paste from the publisher page is a useful technique. * Used-book sellers ** Abebooks https://www.abebooks.com/search ** Booko https://booko.co.nz/products * Using an ISBN as a google search term (or a title or putting a picture into Google Images) ** just the number is best, usually isbn13 is better than isbn10 * dendarii.com's list of translations (http://dendarii.com/translations.html) * http://www3.uji.es/~badia/bujold/biblio.html is a remarkably good place for artists and pictures. * PEOPLE: ** Many areas - José Manuel Badia Contelles ** Chinese - Alex Kwan ** Finnish - Mervi Hämäläinen ** German - Markus Baur ** Hebrew - Caroline Tabach ** Japanese - Micki Haller Yamada ** Russian - Maxim Poddubny In general: Publishers are usually accurate, but often do not have older books listed. The databases are generally trustworthy (though I had doubts about some of the entries in Eurobuch). Wikipedia articles are highly variable in quality, but excellent for getting started. Goodreads has a large collection, but there are typos and mistakes. Google translate (translate.google.com) is your friend, but not a wholly-reliable friend. Missing details I'd like to know answers to Translator missing: *Italian: 1994, Il meteorologo (Weatherman), in Analog Fantascienza *Polish: 2004, Pierscien Duszy (The Spirit Ring), in Super Fantastyka Powiesc 2 (01/2004) ISBN missing: *Some Bulgarian books have missing or invalid ones, but I suspect they weren't using ISBNs in the 1990s. *Hebrew books appear not to use ISBN system. (older ones probably don't have; newest ones should have them) Cover artists missing: *Many books in many languages. I did what I could, but if anyone can find out more, I'd be delighted. Many thanks to José M of http://www3.uji.es/~badia/bujold/biblio.html for his help in extending this considerably. *I'm particularly seeking Traditional Chinese, Korean, Hebrew, and Romanian. *Others of interest: a few of the Bulgarian books, one Hungarian, all three Greek novellas, a couple of German and of Spanish, some Italian ones, and the Simplified Chinese Chalion books. EDITS: Updated list, cleaned out space-taking descriptions of prior improvements - items will be removed from this section as their information is learned. KarenHunt (talk) 02:04, February 20, 2017 (UTC)